


Silver

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's not how you give people presents Geralt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: Geralt wasn't a man, or, well, he wasn't a person predisposed to worrying about what others wanted
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twitter nonsense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's a drabble I've been meaning to upload for a while now

Geralt wasn't a man, or, well, he wasn't a person predisposed to worrying about what others wanted, outside of them wanting him to kill something for them, so he was mildly surprised to find himself browsing through a jewelry selection, wondering which one Jaskier would like best. 

He knew a great deal about 'his' bard, much to his consternation, as the other man was happy to chatter the day away, never silent, even in sleep. So Geralt knew that Jaskier favored silver rings, and often bought doublets with silver thread embroidered into elaborate designs. 

The jeweler manning the stall was sweating, profusely, some because it was a hot day, but mostly due to stress. Geralt _had_ been there for a while, now, so he could understand why the man was uncomfortable. 

Still stank, though. 

Geralt picked up another necklace, immediately deciding it was too heavy. Jaskier wasn't a waif, but he did prefer lighter pieces. He pawed through through the rings, ignoring the way the jeweler moaned quietly in despair, until he hooked his finger around one that stood out from the others. A simple band, set with three yellow stones. Not too heavy, but sturdy enough to resist bending. 

"How much?" 

**--** 

Geralt tossed the small bag at Jaskier as soon as he stepped into their room. It hit the other man in the forehead, and the witcher smirked as he turned away to disrobe. 

The outraged squawking died out when Jaskier opened the soft pouch, and the ring fell out into his palm. The bard slipped it onto his pinky straight away, admiring the way the light gleamed almost white off the metal, catching golden on the gemstones. 

Geralt was busy on the other side of the room, and Jaskier had to get down to the tavern proper for a performance, but he'd make sure to thank his witcher properly, later, for such a lovely birthday present.


End file.
